Wiki Naruto:Chat/1 Março 2015/Noite
5:11 ... 5:12 Oi, Bot. 5:33 Daniel, vamos fazer pazes? (pf2) 5:33 Sabe que o que eu disse era mentira né? 5:33 Pra tu semana que vem vir me xingar denovo? 5:33 Sabe que eu amo muito você 5:34 Eu só amo o Ichi... 5:34 mas eu gosto de você. 5:34 Como um irmão é claro. 5:34 Eu te perdoo. 5:35 Nossa 5:35 E eu trouxa fazendo uma homenagem a você colocando o deidara como destaque 5:36 Cara. 5:36 Eu te amo como meu parça cara. 5:36 Zetsu > Deidara. 5:36 Só que nunca. 5:37 Mas Fernando. 5:37 Quem tá em destaque é o Hiruzen... 5:37 ;-; 5:37 Eu mudei. 5:37 Só falta salvar. 5:37 E o Deidara iria ficar na páginas mostradas, naquela galeria pequena. 5:37 Ele ficaria por 1 mês e meio. 5:38 Mas não vou mais colocar 5:38 ;-; 5:38 Ok... 5:54 E pra semanal? 5:54 .derp 5:55 Bending753 5:56 Não sei... 5:56 Imaginação fraca. 5:56 5:58 6:11 Fazendo um código akie 6:13 ... 6:14 6:19 Bot? 6:30 SHODAI 6:30 6:30 Naruto, por favor. 6:30 Poderia parar de sair e reentrar por um segundo? 6:30 Obrigado. 6:30 Ok 6:31 Bot 6:31 6:35 SHODAI,Tà ai! 6:36 6:37 teste testoso 6:38 OI BLACK´ 6:41 Luis, vai criar aquele código comigo agora? (hmm) 6:42 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. 6:42 Vou ter que reiniciar o bot outra vez. 6:42 6:42 Vou esfaquear meu vizinho mano. 6:42 Fwwy 6:42 Vou, Fernando. 6:42 Kick 6:42 6:43 Seu "aa" passou demais 6:43 6:44 Tu nem tem cargo 6:44 6:44 6:44 Flood é quando passa a linha do chat grande. 6:44 Não a pequena. 6:44 Quero cargo por favor 6:44 <- Pablito -> Você tirou o meu cargo de fundador né 6:44 <- Pablito -> Seu hacker 6:44 Claro que é a pequena 6:44 6:44 Flood é quando o Asau usa aquele monte de emoticon na fanon. 6:44 Sabe. 6:44 6:45 Outro dia eu fui kick pela pequena 6:45 Quando for banido do nada não me venha perguntar o motivo. 6:45 6:45 Então pronto 6:45 6:45 <- Pablito -> Hey calma 6:45 Vamos logo fazer aquilo. 6:45 PVT. 6:45 <- Pablito -> Se não eu bano todo mundo e fico com o chat só pra mim. 6:47 Eu tou fazendo um código nessa minha Wiki 6:47 http://pt-br.sword-art-online-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Sword_Art_Online_Fanon 6:47 É Fanon 6:47 6:48 Quem gostou? 6:48 \o/ emily 6:48 6:48 6:49 <- Pablito -> Boa noite. 6:49 Olha a Wiki que fiz 6:49 http://pt-br.sword-art-online-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Sword_Art_Online_Fanon 6:49 Vou ver 6:49 É a Wiki Sword Art Online,só que Fanon 6:49 Legal 6:50 Estou aqui no chat esperando começar a reunião 6:50 Eu estou fazendo uma predifinicão 6:50 6:50 vai sair legal 6:51 Coloquei a tabela do nome 6:52 Emily,colocou os relacionamentos da Asuna? 6:52 6:52 <- Pablito -> ASUNA É MINHA WAIFU 7:02 Sim. 7:02 LOL. 7:02 DROGA. 7:02 xc 7:02 Eu quero que escreva pelo menos um Q no Kirito 7:02 \ / 7:02 -q 7:03 <- Pablito -> O bot ta andando com a Xuxa 7:03 <- Pablito -> Só pode. 7:03 Rs. 7:03 Ishe 7:04 7:04 Pablo, respondendo sua pergunta; O Bot tem cargo de bot e moderador. Ele pode gravar todas falas do público e kikar e/ou expulsar usuários quando necessário. 7:04 Eu não sabia 7:04 Fiquei chocada 7:04 7:05 7:05 <- Pablito -> Ele é programado pra tipo quando alguém falar algo ele chutar? 7:05 -q 7:05 E em breve vai interagir. \ / 7:05 Pablito, era pra ser assim. 7:05 Mas eu tô com preguiça de criar um código do zero pra fazer algo idiota. 7:05 Pois sempre tem mod no chat. 7:05 E a reunião? 7:05 O bot serve mais pra vigiar. 7:05 <- Pablito -> Tem não 7:05 Não é para começar? 7:05 7:06 <- Pablito -> Eu venho aqui durante a semana e ta vazio 7:06 Fwy? E a reunião? 7:06 ;-; 7:06 Vamos esperar até 19:15. 7:06 Talvez o David chega. 7:07 Certo 7:07 7:07 OK 7:07 Saí da VPS. 7:07 Espera então 7:08 Rachin é Adm? 7:08 <- Pablito -> Quem é David? 7:08 DHSC 7:09 <- Pablito -> NUnca vi esse ser 7:09 Eu não sou ADM 7:09 Esse ser 7:10 <- Pablito -> Eu já vi o HSBC sim. 7:10 Ser 7:10 Ser nada, ele é seu namorado 7:10 7:10 <- Pablito -> Hã? 7:10 Não 7:10 É sim, Emi 7:10 Assume que você gosta dele. 7:11 <- Pablito -> Altas revelações aqui 7:11 Naquele verdade ou desafio ele assumiu que gosta de você 7:11 Claro que não!!! Nem conheço esse ser! 7:11 <- Pablito -> Anotou Bot? 7:11 <- Pablito -> /botBZ Sim senhor 7:11 <- Pablito -> -q 7:11 Gente, to na página do Haku 7:11 Emilly 7:11 Aí que bug delícia. 7:11 Emilly 7:11 Gente. 7:11 EMILLY 7:12 O David é maior de idade. 7:12 E a Emilly deve ter entre 14 e 15. 7:12 Isso seria pedofilia. 7:12 7:12 <- Pablito -> De 14 pra cima não. 7:12 Ela deve ter 12/13. 7:12 É legal assistir Fairy Tail 7:12 <- Pablito -> Ai é estupro. 7:12 <- Pablito -> -q 7:12 7:12 <- Pablito -> 12/13 sim ;s 7:12 Maldade gente, vocês falarem que eu gosto do DHSC 7:12 7:13 Não gosta de Fairy Tail? 7:13 Sim 7:13 Acho legal 7:13 Vou passar a ver 7:13 Gente, to na página do Haku e estou vendo a parte das curiosidades 7:13 "Haku (白) significa "branco", enquanto Yuki (勇 気) significa "neve". Seu nome então pode ser traduzido como "branca de neve"." 7:13 <- Pablito -> HSBC é corrupto 7:13 Emilly, eu gosto de você. 7:13 Tenho 14 anos. 7:13 Emi, eu estava editando 7:14 7:14 Agora já pode ficar comigo. 7:14 Só q desisti kk 7:14 <- Pablito -> VC? 14? 7:14 <- Pablito -> huehuehueuhueueheeeuhueue 7:14 <- Pablito -> Tem?? 7:14 Branca de Neve 7:14 7:14 Tenho. 7:14 <- Pablito -> Oxe. 7:14 Pelo menos a Branca de Neve vs Vc, vc levaria uma surra 7:14 -q 7:14 <- Pablito -> Achei que era uns 16 lol 7:15 7:15 Calma filhote. 7:15 7:15 Luta com a Rapunzel 7:15 <- Pablito -> Eu me sinto um ancião aqui. 7:15 -q 7:15 7:16 rapunzel kkkkkkkkkkkk 7:16 Emilly. 7:16 Eu te amo. 7:17 7:17 Eu amava primeiro >~< 7:18 Ichi 7:18 Esqueci 7:18 <- Pablito -> ? 7:18 Ué. 7:18 Pablito,PVT 7:18 quem ta afim de treinar? 7:18 <- Pablito -> Vish. 7:18 <- Pablito -> Zetsu tem um amor platônico por todo mundo aqui. 7:18 <- Pablito -> Cuidado q 7:19 Olha o PVT aí Pablito 7:19 =O 7:19 7:21 Alguém sabe copiar e colar aqui nessas minhas Wikis? 7:22 http://pt-br.criacao-do-naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Predefinição:Infobox?action=edit 7:22 Affs jà fiz 7:26 Alguém? 7:30 <- Pablito -> Alguém is Dead. 7:31 KKKKK 7:32 BlackZetsu, olhe o chat da reunião. 7:33 Qual é? 7:33 Fanon? 7:33 Não 7:33 Fernando, reenvia o pm. 7:33 Quero entrar;-; 7:33 Até quando tu parou de visualizar? 7:33 7:34 Reunião do que? 7:34 Acho que ele bugou 7:34 Admin? 7:34 Sim 7:34 Sim, Emi.. 7:34 -_- 7:34 Bug. 7:34 PQP 7:34 7:34 Fernando, refaz o PM. 7:35 Aff ele não muda 7:35 Ou entra na BlackZetsu. 7:35 Aqui tá tudo bugado. 7:35 Vamos para aquela sua que me enviou do bot. 7:35 ta. 7:35 Eu voltei 7:35 Pq expilso 7:36 Falou palavrão 7:36 Eu tinha dito (P) de Porque,porque 7:36 Estou lhe esperando lá, Fernando. 7:36 7:36 Naruto, leia as regras. 7:37 Regras por favor pq n sei 7:37 7:37 Vai na página inicial e procura Politicas e clica lá 7:37 Vai mostrar as regras 7:37 Daí você procura politica de conversação 7:37 Ok 7:39 Oi, Ricardo. 7:39 Olá, Ricardo 7:40 ola, como faz um personagem na naruto Fanon? 7:40 '-' 7:40 Eu nem posso falar com caps lock 7:41 7:41 ZoZ Eu tou num iPad! 8:12 ... 8:12 Alguém pode me ajudar? 8:20 com o que? 8:23 Se o Naruto Oficial perder +1 ponto ele é ban. 8:23 E por tempo indeterminado. 8:27 Oi, Rik. 8:28 8:29 A reunião já acabou? 8:34 Gente,eu quero saber se vcs podem me ajudar numa predifinicao 8:38 Sim, faz tempo. 8:38 Ops, alguns minutos atrás 8:38 8:38 Resolvemos já tudo. 8:38 Já volto 8:38 Emi, o que aconteceu na reunião 8:38 ~ Ausente ~ 8:38 Fica fechado, viu? 8:38 Certo 8:39 Até decidirmos tudo, não fale à ngm 8:39 Ok 8:39 … 8:40 Killer, gostaria de dizer, que sua ideia foi citada na reunião também. 8:41 Mas depois eu lhe falo o resultado, preciso falar com o Lukas e o David para ver o que eles acham. 8:48 Voltei 8:48 Vou assistir Fairy Tail 8:48 Flw 8:48 Eu também 8:48 Tchau 8:48 Ok. 8:50 SQN 8:50 Só estou vendo o Rap Do Natsu 8:56 <- Pablito -> NÃO 8:56 <- Pablito -> VOLTA ;-; 8:56 <- Pablito -> voltou 8:56 olá povo lindo 8:56 <- Pablito -> Olá Mei 8:56 <- Pablito -> Boa noite 8:56 <- Pablito -> Ou bom dia pra ti. 8:56 Droga Emilly!!! 8:57 ola pablito 8:57 gente amei seu nome 8:57 ola aurelio 8:57 OI 8:57 <- Pablito -> De quem? 8:57 Pão 8:57 o seu! 8:57 Como renomeo meu nome 8:58 <- Pablito -> Eu adorava meu nome 8:58 Tb, 8:58 <- Pablito -> Até surgir o cantor -q 8:58 >~< 8:58 <- Pablito -> Seu nome é lindo também. 8:58 8:58 O meu?não 8:58 Categoria:Logs do Chat